


Keeping Quiet

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to be quiet, but Chris has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 58 minutes for the prompt: Mother.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/95858.html>

Chris watches gleefully as Mark moans and quickly bites his lip in an attempt to quiet himself.  
  
Mark's cheeks flush red. "Chris!" he hisses angrily, "My mum is downstairs!"  
  
Chris focusses on the movement of his hand and the warmth of Mark beneath his palm for a second before he answers. "So?" he says.  
  
"So?" parrots Mark, scowling. "So we need to be quiet! That's what!"  
  
Chris smiles at him, "But I'm not the one making all the noise."  
  
Mark looks like he's about to say something else, so Chris quickly repeats the twist of his fingers, and smirks when Mark moans again.  
  
"See?" says Chris. "You really should learn to keep quiet."  
  
For a minute, Mark looks like he might burst a blood vessel or something. "Fuck you, Chris!"  
  
Chris flutters his eyelashes and slowly licks his lips. "Would you like to? Fuck me?"  
  
Mark glares at him, "No." But his cock jumps in Chris' hand anyway.  
  
Chris laughs, and enjoys the way Mark's cheeks grow redder as he does. They've not tried anything much more than this; than a quick handjob, sprawled on the bed, pants round ankles. But Chris thinks that he'd like to do more sometime, and from the look on Mark's face, it seems like he wouldn't mind either.  
  
"Are you sure?" asks Chris. "We've already got the lube right here," and he squelches his fingers noisily over the head of Mark's erection to prove his point.  
  
"I'm sure," says Mark. "We... fuck..." his chest heaves as Chris adds another hand, fingers moving slowly, "my mum'll definitely hear us then."  
  
"Is that such a problem?" Chris watches as Mark tosses his head to the side, dark hair falling messily into his eyes. "I mean," says Chris, "she already knows we're going out."  
  
"That's not the fucking point," hisses Mark, his fingers clenching compulsively in the bedcovers, "I don't want her to know what we're doing."  
  
"But," says Chris, trailing one slick hand down over Mark's testicles and rubbing against the sensitive skin behind them until the muscles in Mark's arms tense visibly, "your mum's pretty cool. I don't think she'd mind."  
  
Mark gives out a strangled whine, and for a moment he does nothing more than pant, but then he swallows and says, with force, "Will you shut the hell up about my mum? I don't exactly want to be thinking of her right now!"  
  
Chris chuckles, and considers being contrary, but then he figures that he's been enough of a dick already, so he shrugs and moves his head down to curl his lips over the head of Mark's cock instead.  
  
Mark gasps, and there's some movement to suggest that he's suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth, but Chris is too lost in the taste of Mark on his tongue to really notice. For a minute all that matters is the heat and the hardness and the thrill of trying to get Mark to make as much noise as possible.  
  
It's not too hard really. Mark whimpers and pants and hisses expletives, and it's all fucking adorable.  
  
Chris could do this all day. So it's only when Mark's hips start to rock a little too hard that Chris finally raises his head and licks his lips, messily.  
  
"Oh fuck, Chris," mutters Mark. "Don't stop, don't fucking stop, please don't stop."  
  
Chris sniggers, "Well, hold still then," and dips his head again to lap lightly at the head of Mark's erection.  
  
Mark shivers and gasps, and he's still trying to be quiet, biting his lip hard, but he's failing and emitting a squeak every now and then.  
  
It's not noisy enough though, not for Chris, so he ducks his head further, until he's taken Mark's cock as far as he can go, and sucks, revelling in the way Mark tenses all around him. Mark doesn't make any more noise though, so Chris slides a finger down to circle around Mark's entrance, slickly, and suddenly Mark's shuddering, and coming, and Chris is a little preoccupied to think about noise for a while, as he pulls back a little and concentrates on swallowing.  
  
When Chris sits up, he finds Mark adorably tousled, with a bottom lip bloody from where it's been bitten it too hard. Mark's panting and looking at the ceiling, but he looks back down when Chris strokes his knee.  
  
Chris smiles. Mark smiles in return.  
  
The moment lasts for a short while, but then Chris leans down to give Mark's cock one more lick and Mark yelps loudly in surprise.  
  
Mark glares.  
  
Chris smirks, and he's just wondering if he can get Mark to yelp again when he's suddenly knocked off course by a pillow to the head.


End file.
